While watching a video, a user may want to skip, rewind, or otherwise progress to a point in the video. For a user watching the video, especially a long duration video on a small screen, a seek bar used to skip, rewind, or otherwise progress to a point in the video is often too small or lacks a proper scale to seek a specific point in the video accurately and/or with precision. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the approaches set forth herein.